typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Parody (Classixx Version) - With Poison and Sting (2017, UK) - made by ZeoRangerUK's Official of the fun, Happy Mother's Day - Featuring...Elastigirl and his Family
With Poison and Sting is a mother's day episode of a during featuring with...Elastigirl and his Family with Violet. Synopsis * It's Mother Day at Angel Grove High School. Violet got a A Plus for a fun for Helen. Helen helps Violet him with learning. Rita her create the monster called the Grumble Bee, leaving Helen and Violet to fight the ominous Grumble Bee. Will he get others with Shimmer, Nita and Nora. The plan of Mother and her son to battle the Grumble Bee, and save the world in Mother's Day. Parody Characters * Elastigirl & Violet from The Incredibles * Grumble Bee from The Grumble Bee * Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine * Nita and Nora from Bratz Babyz The Movie * G.L.A.D.I.S. from Totally Spies! * Rita Repulsa as (Villainess) * Putty Patrollers (Enemy Soldiers) * Finster (Maker) Locations * Angel Grove High School * Youth Center * WHOOP Command Center * Park (Angel Grove) * Asphalt (Angel Grove) Elastigirl and Violet vs. Grumble Bee * Elastigirl and Violet face down Grumble Bee. Grumble Bee shoots his stingers at Elastigirl and Violet. Elastigirl and Violet managed to avoid the stingers. Grumble Bee fires more stingers, hitting Violet this time. Grumble Bee shoots more stingers towards Elastigirl. Elastigirl quickly climbs up a tree and avoids being hit. Elastigirl leaps out of the tree and strikes Grumble Bee, knocking him to the ground. Yellow Ranger yells over at Blue Ranger, high kick! Elastigirl puts her hands in position as Violet runs towards her. Elastigirl lifts Violet up into the air and kick at Grumble Bee, ready into final face fight and into a pose with mother and her son, Violet battled with Grumble Bee & Violet gets kicked by Grumble Bee, Elastigirl into a friend of aid 'Violet, You OK', suddenly Grumble Bee appears, Grumble Bee tries into a get as...The Ultrasonic Waves. Grumble Bee fires the ultrasonic waves at...Elastigirl & Violet * Grumble Bee fires at the two girls with ultra sonic pulses of energy. They are both struck and hit the ground. Grumble Bee is proud of his secret weapon. Elastigirl tells Violet, there's no way we can fight it Violet. We got to get out of here. Elastigirl and Violet retreat. Helen and Violet in WHOOP Command Center * G.L.A.D.I.S. to Helen and Violet about the 'Ultrasonic Waves' is too powerful, we have the monster's weakness, a special weapon for the incredible girls, behold the WHOOP Globe. Grumble Bee terrorizes the park of asphalt with the peoples in running away and ready into action of the girls like a two female incredibles style. Elastigirl and Violet vs. Grumble Bee (Second Round) * Elastigirl and Violet arrived in another area of the park. They immediately leap into the air and land a powerful punch on Grumble Bee. Grumble Bee goes flying and hits the ground. Elastigirl and Violet face down Grumble Bee as he gets back up. Grumble Bee charges towards the two girls. Elastigirl and Violet fight Grumble Bee. Elastigirl into a loop kick on Grumble Bee falls into ground. Grumble Bee gets and jump into on a little girl with her poisonous venom. Elastigirl helped a little girl and thanks to the mother's aid. G.L.A.D.I.S. helps for Shimmer, Nita and Nora to a plan time. Shimmer, Nita and Nora and ready into action. Violet Parr, Shimmer, Nita and Nora vs. Grumble Bee * The three girls arrive. Nita and Shimmer immediately land a kick that knocks Grumble Bee off his feet. Shimmer and Nita stand led by Violet. Nora helping with Violet, making sure he is okay. Shimmer tells them, don't worry guys. We're here now. Grumble Bee gets back up and summons several Putties. Shimmer, Violet, Nita and Nora charge towards the Putties, as the Putties charge towards them. Shimmer fights a batch of Putties. Nita leaps through the air and hooks one Putty with his feet and the other with his arms. Nita flips both of them away. Violet fights another group of Putties. Nora battles yet another batch of Putties. Eventually the Putties are defeated. Grumble Bee tells the girls they are a pain in his wings. Violet, Shimmer, Nita, and Nora face down Grumble Bee. Nita tells Grumble Bee, you're through bee! Grumble Bee shoots them with his sonic pulses of energy. The four girls are hit hard and are knocked to the ground, clutching their helmet. Nita exclaims, Aw man, I can't take much more of this! Grumble Bee laughs. Elastigirl races over to the fallen Girls, and tells them to hang on. The effect will wear off just like the venom did. Elastigirl yells at Grumble Bee, you're going to pay for this! Grumble Bee mockingly responds, I'm shaking! vs. Grumble Bee (Final Battle) * Elastigirl ready to fight with Grumble Bee in the Ultimate Showdown, Elastigirl attacks to the twisting fist punch on Grumble Bee. Elastigirl thanks to Violet, Shimmer, Nita and Nora, Grumble Bee gets frustated. Violet ready to jump kick. * Violet Parr is running. * POV of Violet rushing at Elastigirl, who spreads out arms then brings them together tightly against her gut. * Close on Violet running at us, pan down as he lifts right leg and hops up. * Close side angle on Elastigirl giving Violet's right foot a boost. * Upward shot of Elastigirl assisting in launching Violet into the air. * Violet leaps up, kicking both feet forth, as shot zooms in on her soles. * Close shot of Grumble Bee getting kicked off in the gut by both of Violet's feet at once. * Grumble Bee is thrown up into the air, and plummets back down. * Grumble Bee falls on grass. * Violet thumbs up. * Elastigirl leaps up, readies her arms, The Twisting Arms Spinning on Grumble Bee. * Elastigirl and Violet as the victory. * Grumble Bee falls into explosion. * Elatigirl hugs Violet thanks to the other girls with Shimmer, Nita and Nora. Ending Scene * Helen was fun with Violet in Angel Grove High School and writing the 'Spelling Bee' Test. * End Category:The Incredibles Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Parodies Category:Shimmer and Shine Category:Bratz Babyz The Movie Category:Episodes Category:Mother's Day Category:Girls (The Blogspot)